a vacation in amystika
by believeblazingsoul
Summary: *****updated***** Catharine didnt think vegas was a good idea. it reminded her to much of the past she tried to forget. then she met him & everything changed. could she let go & love. fall away from her world to his. sum is suckky plzzzz R&R!
1. the annoucement

Catharine was sitting there with the rest of her senior class waiting for the assembly to begin. But this was no normal assembly, this was the one where the senior class would find out where there senior trip would be held. She sat there alone biting her nails; she was stucco president so she already knew where the class was going. It was her V.P.'s idea to go to Vegas and Catharine wasn't exactly sure it was a good idea. The school broad had agreed but only because of how they had spun it talking about the educational value of the area (Lake Mead, elephant rock, the dame, etc.), but Catharine new perfectly well there would be no such sightseeing by her peers.

"And now it is my privilege to introduce the girl who made this senior trip possible, to tell you herself where the trip will take place, Catharine Neal!!" said the principle making Catharine feel like a Carney of some sort. She took a deep breath, put on her best fake peppy smile, and walked out onto the stage.

"Hey everyone, how's goin'?!" she said taking the mike with both hands. A loud uproar of applause scattered the gym, some from people who really liked her, but most from impatient kids wanting to know already. "Well we all know why I'm out here…to announce the destination of our SENIOR TRIP!!!" more applause, man she knew how to get a crowd pumped. "We will be going on a weeklong trip to……VEGAS!!!! And there it was they went crazy jumping, stomping, high-fiving, huggin, and making plans. "Okay! Okay! I know you all are excited, but make sure to grab an info packet on your was out, we leave Sunday afternoon at noon see you there!!" and that was that, Catharine jumped down off the stage getting "thanks prez", "you rock", and pats on the back. She nodded and started to make her way to the parking lot.


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**It was two minutes till 7. And of all people to be it was Catharine. "Come on, come on, COME ON!!!!!!"She screamed at the wheel of her apple red 1969 corvette. "Sorry sweetheart." she says patting the dashboard. About 15 minutes later she is at the airport." Sorry everyone, let's go."**

**Now on the plane she took a breath and put in her iPod. About 20 minutes later she felt a tap, "excuse me miss? I believe you're in the wrong seat. "Said a flight attendant. "What? No its 13c. Don't you know your own seat numbers?" "Miss I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice." "I'm an American, I have the right to free speech, and I can use that speech however loud I please!!!!!!!!!" the flight attendant gave Catharine a look of daggers and walked backed to her station.**

**Six and half hours later Catharine walked off the plane. "Alright everyone listen up! "listen for your name to get your finale packet including dinning passes, club wristbands, show tickets, and hotel/room info"."Now look just because I arranged this and am stucco prez I'm not babysitting ya'll or taking your crap, this roundtrip ticket are good for ANY flight home in the next week you got me, first sign of trouble or embarrassment on the school and your back in Jeff before you can say viva Las Vegas." **

**After the info packets were handed out and Catharine was about to leave for the Mirage Rachėl, the stereotypical head cheerleader and the Clones, ambled up. "Umm hey kitten, u got a sec? I like really need 2 talk 2 you about this room thing, it's not gonna work for me and the girls. We have 2 stay at the Mirage! I mean it's like totally awesome and tony and the boys be there and they have dolphins DOLPHINS I mean think about it they are sooooooo cute and we want to feed them and pet them and ride them……" "Whoa whoa hold on what in god's green earth are ya'll yabberin' on bout now?!" **

" **STAYING AT THE MIRAGE!!!!!"**

" **But ya'll said you wanted to stay at the Luxor so you could see Carrot Top?"**

" **Well… we did, but then we found out about this other stuff at the Mirage, and now we want to stay there!" **

"**But the tickets are all gone. You said the Luxor, so that's where I put ya'll. There is no more available rooms at the Mirage!" **

"**Well can't we just swap with someone?"**

"**And who would you suggest I punish for ya'lls mood swing?"**

" **What… Nevermind! Look, we don't care who we swap with, we just want to stay at the Mirage."**

"**Then go ask somebody staying at the Mirage to switch with you."**

"**we've asked everyone and no one will unless, maybe you could…."**

"**Excuse me? NO WAY, you picked the Luxor that's what you get!"**

" **Well I never knew this side of you….I thought you would be more compassionate."**


	3. a blessing disguise

"Fine here, I'll switch with ya'll." Catharine said handing her room information to the girls "I'll call ahead and tell them we've switched."

"Thanks Catharine we really really appreciate it." And they turned on their stiletto heels and were gone.

A couple of phone calls and a pile of paper work later Catharine was headed for her room. As she rounded the corner to the elevators a bunch of people came past, the last guy knocking into her sending her laptop case and purse tumbling.

"Hey watch it jerk, the least you could do is say sorry!" Catharine grumbled turning and bending over to get her bags and everything that had fallen out, but to her surprise a man was already collecting everything for her. He stood up handing her stuff.

"I...I'ma really sorry about that." Said the stranger who looked oddly familiar.

"That's um alright, I'm sorry but have we met, are you on the trip?"

"Uh no… wait... you mean you don't know who I am?!"

"No sorry... should I?"

"Well no I guess not, you don't look like the TV type." He said handing her a book that had fallen out of her bag.

"Not too much, a little mostly music video, the wwe, and mind…." She stopped dead and looked at the cover of the book and back at the man in front of her' ''it can't be'' she said to herself.

"I'm sorry what that last one was?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but how's hammie?"

"Oh he is good probably sleeping right about…wait a sec how do you know about hammie." said the one and only mindfreak criss angel.

Catharine didn't say anything but flashed the book's cover revealing a picture of the very man in front of her, then she thought and spoke "sign it for me?"

Criss all too happy to oblige this girl really knew how to make an impression.

"You know you could have just asked me for an autograph, you didn't have to do all that to get my attention."

"Do all what?"

"Running to me and pretending you didn't recognize me," Criss said holding out her book to her.

Catharine snatched the book out of his hand fast enough to start a small fire. " I WASN'T pretending, I didn't recognize you, and YOU ran into ME, Now if you'll excuse me I have a cold shower, a good book, and a warm bed to enjoy!" she turned on her heals and was gone in a flash.

"Whoa" was all criss could say.


	4. the second encounter

**"Yeah, I got here fine…Yeah the other kids are all set...Mom stop worry I got this under control..The hotel room is nice... I didn't wind up staying at the Mirage I had to switch with a couple girls… the Luxor... ha-ha Dad funny, I already had a run in with Mr. Mindfreak…um he ran into me.. Yeah and picked up my stuff... he got smart I didn't realize he was himself so I then I realized who he was and ask him to sign my book and he got all conceded and was like 'you didn't have to pretend not to know me" and well I was just like whatever, I've had a rough day and I spilt**

** "I don't know Sully, she was just different"**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Well at first she didn't even realize who I was"**

** "Yeah that's different alright"**

** "Man I'm serious she was intense...oh sorry" he said backing into someone.**

** "God, do you ever watch where you going?" said the beautiful girl that had been on his mind since their first meeting this afternoon what he didn't catch was the smile on her face.**

** "I'm...I'm so, so sorry"**

**Sully stared at his best friend he was never like with any girl, something was different about this one.**

** "Hi I'm sully" he said coming to his friend's aid**

** "I know"**

** "Well you know criss and you know me, but who are you."**

** Her eyes grew wide " I'm soo sorry, I can't believe I haven't told you" she said looking dead at criss "It's Catharine" she answered holding out her hand to criss who took seeing this nicer, sweeter side of her. **

** "Nice to meet you, Catharine, and I'm really sorry about earlier"**

** " Oh that's alright, I'm sorry for snapping on you like that you didn't deserve it, I was having a bad day and I took out on an innocent bystander."**

** "Why were I mean are you having a bad day?" said sully**

** " Oh I'm better now, but I'm here with my senior class, and I was late to the airport, the flight attendant was a jerk, some preppy chicks who originally wanted to stay here for the carrot top show changed their mind and wanted to the darn dolphins so I had to give up my room at the mirage."**

** "Wow that does sound rough, I guess me crashing into you didn't help." **

** "You didn't crash into me... but yeah it made lose my cool for a few minutes I'm just sorry you had to be on the receiving end of it."**

"**So you didn't want to stay at the Luxor?" criss asked with a bit of sadness in his eyes.**

** "It wasn't that I just didn't have the cash to see, Believe, the show I wanted to see, and the Mirage was the next best thing….. What?"**

"**You wanted to see my show?" **

"**Since you made the announcement you were doing it"**

"**Wow... I didn't think you were a loyal"**

"**Not just any loyal an ultimate loyal"**

"**Really"**

"**Yea, what made you think I was wasn't"**

"**I don't you just...well usually that the first thing chicks say when they meet me"**

"**Well Mr. Sarantakos you will come to find I'm not like most chicks, if you lucky."**

"**Maybe I could start finding out now, Sully and I were just heading to get a bite, u want to come?" **

"**I don't know, I mean we just met, it's not really smart for me to run off with two guys I barely know, not to mention the trouble I get you in with the media and your girlfriend."**

" **One I don't have a girlfriend so I'm not really worried about that and two I don't care what the media says even if it's that me and sully are hanging out with a .."**

"**Eighteen year old"**

"**Yea, an eighteen year old"**

"**Well alright if you insist" **

"**And we do"**


	5. a day with the guys

"**Oh wow…this is amazing" Catharine said staring around the gorgeous restaurant.**

"**Glad you like" Criss said smiling**

"**Well this be an experience "commented Sully**

"**What do you mean haven't you been here before?"**

"**Nope" said criss and sully together.**

"**Oh well we can just go. it looks really pricy"**

"**That isn't a problem." Criss said as they sat down.**

"**What do u means that's not a prob...?"**

"**Order whatever you want don't even look at the prices."Criss says catching her eyes widen as they scanned the menu**

"**WHAT? No I couldn't let you do that...these prices they're insane."Catharine said **

"**Excuse me what can I get you to drink?" said the waiter who had undoubtedly been behind Catharine the whole time!**

"**Um just a Pepsi" she stuttered**

"**Same" said the two men**

**The waiter nodded as he turned on his heels and left.**

**The guys busted out laughing; Catharine covered her face with her hands. "That's not funny" she said threw her hands.**

"**Yes… yes it was." Said criss grabbing her wrist and pulling her hands away her face.**

"**Okay maybe a little bit" she laughed looking at the guys faces.**

'**Wow that laugh it's beautiful, and she is so beautiful when she smiles' criss thought to himself.**

"**You have a beautiful laugh" he said, crap he said that out loud...**

"**Awe thanks man" sully spouted back, started the laughter all over again.**

"**So Catharine, we know each other and you know us, so tell us about u" sully said once the laughter died out.**

"**Um . . . okay what do y'all want to know?"**

**Question started flying from both sides."Whoa okay one at a time. Criss you first."**

"**Yes alright, where are you from?"**

"**Missouri"**

"**Where from in Missouri?"**

"**Hey that's two questions!"**

"**That's okay you can ask me two on your turn and all over, Jefferson City, Columbia, St. Charles, and troy, I'm originally from Como."**

"**Alright my turn who is your favorite singer?"**

"**Ozzy"**

"**No way, aren't you a bit young to be an ozzy fan?"**

"**Nope and that was your second question."**

"**Oh man"**

"**Ha-ha yeah okay so what's your favorite song?"**

"**My favorite Ozzy song is Dreamer, but my favorite song is mf2 by you two."**

"**No way" the guys say together**

"**Honest . . . I swear, I remember the first time I saw the video, it was the first time I really listed to the song, anyway it was killer, so it became my favorite."**

"**That's great! So my turn, what's your favorite food?**

"**This, Chicken Parmesan." She said as the waiter sat the plate in front of her."Thank you" she said flashing him an apologetic smile and like Criss or any sane guy he caved and said "No problem" then left.**

**The afternoon came and went they finished lunch and started walking the strip, the guys asking Catharine question after question. Soon criss knew her favorite flower (carnation), Favorite author or more so authors (Poe, Shakespeare, Rice, etc), that she preferred to be Called Cat, she loved animals especially cats but sadly she was deathly allergic ,hearing this criss jumped a few feet away, she laughed and then pulling him close explained as long as she had Claritin she was fine. She loved rock and country especially hair bands. She was a huge mindfreak fan and her favorite was the Luxor light levitation because he dedicated it to his dad, and she was horrified by the buried alive stunts. That she thought he was a great actor and singer and sully was one of her top favorite singers. That she had one tat and her earlobes and cartilages pierced and wanted at list two more tats. She loved sour candy. She wants to travel and see the world. And she loves the aspects of Greek culture. And so many more things he just loved.**

"**So thanks for lunch" Cat said smiling as they entered the Luxor around 5 that evening.**

"**Hey no problem, well I'm sorry to run but I have to get ready for my show." Criss was really disappointed he had to leave Cat as he turned to go, he really liked her and would never see her again. Or would he, he hadn't notice that sully had seen how much he liked and had a plan.**


	6. out with sully

**As Catharine shut the shower off she heard a knock at the door of her hotel room. "Hello?" Cat asked slowly open up the door enough to stick her head out. "Sully? Hey whatcha need?"**

" **well I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"**

"**Um no not that I know of just got out of the shower." She said shaking her wet hair.**

"**Oh cool well I was going down to Believe and was wondering if you wanted to join me?**

**Go to a show with sully, cat didn't know she liked sully he was cool, but she didn't want to mess with the friendship they might have and then there was criss… **

"**It just I've seen it dozens of times and you said you had always wanted to see it…"**

"**Well I don't know sully I mean…"**

"**Plus Criss would be stoked to see you again and get your opinion on the show."**

"**Really you think?"**

"**think..no..know..yes."**

"**Um well okay sure."**

" **cool well we will have to wait for the second show."**

"**Oh okay"**

"**I'll meet you in the lobby about 9:50?"**

"**yeah um sully what do you where to a Vegas' show?" **

"**um I don't really know something dressy but casual I guess."**

"**okay , see you at 9:50."**

"**See you"**

_**~At the believe theatre a couple hours later.~**_

"**hey good job criss."**

"**yeah great first show!"**

"**See you in a bit."**

"**yeah see y'all in a bit"**

**Y'all god she was already wearing off on him. Her …cat… the girl he had thought about the whole show, making him miss quit a few cews. She was amazing.. he couldn't stop thinking about her honestly since their first meeting yesterday. "hey man" sully said strolling in "great show.".**

"**How would you know you took off in the middle of it… Where'd you go anyway?"**

"**Oh just had to run an errand before the last show started."**

"**What kind of errand?"**

"**You'll see.."**

"**criss need you on stage" said a stage hand.**

"**okay I'm on my way." He said not taking his eyes of his best friend.**

"**You'll see man, you'll see." Sully said patting criss shoulder as he got up to leave.**

"**Good luck man and a piece of advice pull out all the stops."**

**Why would it matter how good his stuff was tonight criss thought as he walked out on stage. But he didn't have to finish wondering there she was bold as brass next to sully who had a ridiculous smirk on his face. She was gorgeous even in the dark of the theatre he knew she was.**

"**What's wrong with him? You did tell him I was coming didn't you?"**

"**More or less"**

"**Maybe I should go?" cat said starting to get up.**

"**Believe me that's the last thing he wants you to do, now come on sit back and enjoy it."**

**The shock wore off as her smile faded and she started to get up and turned to sadness and finally happiness when she sat down again, looked up at him and shot him a dazzling smile for good luck.**


	7. after party?

'**My god this is amazing' is all Cat could think it was totally without a doubt Criss or what she knew anyway. Before she knew it the show was over and Sully was tuggin' on her sleeve "Cat the shows over, wanna go see criss?"**

"**Yeah defiantly"**

**They went out to the lobby to the elevator and up to the top floor. "Where we goin' thought you wanted to see criss."**

"**We are we going to meet him in his hotel room with the rest of the gang."**

"**Wait, what do you mean the rest of the gang?"**

"**Oh just JD, Costa, Banacheck, Carrot top, and the rest of the Mindfreak team."**

"**Whoa that's a lot of people I don't know Sully…" **

"**Do you want to see criss or not?"**

"**Well yeah but…."And before she even got another word out they burst through the door.**

"**Hey sully man who's the kid?" a man who cat realized was one of criss' brother, JD she was pretty sure. Cat looked around the room there were only a few people, four guys to be exact.**

"**This is Cat; she is a friend of mine and criss'."**

"**How old are you cat?" J.D. ask**

"**Umm…18"**

"**Why are you in Vegas?"**

"**Um…senior trip"**

"**Oh so you're still in high school."**

"**No graduated about a month ago, the other seniors wanted to wait till after finales."**

"**Ah I see and why aren't you hanging out with the rest of the kids on your trip?" he emphasized the kid part.**

"**JD leave the girl alone, don't worry about him, hi I'm Costa criss' brother and that's JD our other brother."**

"**Nice to meet you both." Cat said gently**

"**So how you'd meet criss and sully?" Costa ask being friendly**

"**Well I met criss first kinda he knocked into me while he was…"**

"**Ha that was you? Criss was liked stunned when he caught up with us."**

"**Really? Why? Did I come off that bad?"**

"**Oh No he was stunned that you didn't throw yourself at him like most girls."**

"**Oh well I mean criss is a great guy I guess I mean I don't really know and I'm only 18 and he is in his 40s and I just mean that you know even though he is sweet and kind and caring and funny and adorable and handsome and so many other things I just he would never be into someone like me anyway, I mean he has dated like bunnies and celebs and you know and we just would never happen so why throw myself at him and loose my dignity." She said in like 20 seconds flat and she kept tucking and untucking her hair behind her ear. But before anyone could respond criss walked in. "Hey guys what's going on? He said as he took off his jacket not noticing the scene. Costa and Sully walked over to hug and congratulate him; as cat started to back into a corner. Maybe this was a bad idea she thought maybe I can slip out without anybody noticing. But at that moment criss had made it past the line of greeters. "Cat? Hey!" Darn it caught no way out now. She turned around planning a fake smile and a "I gotta get going", but that went that went out the window when she saw the way he looked at her with his arms wide open awaiting a hug, how could she refuse. "hey criss, it's good to see you again bud"**

"**Bud? Ha that's cool it's really good to see you too, what you think of the show?"**

"**Oh it was amazing, incredible; I mean I don't even know where to start with how much I loved it." It worked sully had said to give his all and that's what he did and she LOVED it not just liked it but LOVED IT! "Really you loved it?"**

"**Man you should have seen me trying to pull her out of the theatre." Sully said laughing**

"**Yeah I guess I wanted more, but know too much of a good thing right?"**

"**Yeah I can get that hey you hungry I'm starving, we should go get food. What do you guys think?" he said looking around the room.**

'**Sorry man I got to go pack for my flight tomorrow." Sully said hugging criss and cat again "I'll see you later alright."**

"**Yeah alright man, any other takers?" before JD could jump in Costa jumped in.**

"**Nah man early morning tomorrow, come on you guys let's turn in." he said grabbing JD's arm and rushing everyone but cat and criss out of the room.**

"**Hmm...That was strange, well what about you, you gonna ditch me too." He said turning back to cat.**

"**Ummm…." Oh darn it he was pouting**

"**Sure why not, you pick this time though."**

"**Okay you like Greek food?"**

"**I like everything Greek." Then she mentally smacked herself as criss smiled real big he is Greek you numb nut!**

"**Well that's good let me check on hammie and we will go. Okay?" **

"**Um yeah sure, hey I have to run back to my room for a sec, I'll meet you in the lobby?"**

"**That's cool I'll just stop and pick you up what's your room number?"**

""**22250"**


	8. a night out

**Knock knock**

"**Come in, it's open." Cat shouted from the bedroom.**

**What? What on earth how can it be open criss wonder as he tried to open; But to his surprise it opened.**

"**Hey" said Cat walking out of her room putting her back on her earring.**

"**Hey… how did you get your door to stay open like that?"**

**Cat looked up at him confused then toward the door laughing she walked over to the door and flipped the security lock from in between the door & wall.**

"**Oh" criss said "that's pretty smart" he had watched her every move since she walked out of her bed room.**

"**Yeah it was an idea my gram taught me."**

'**Gram?"**

"**Grandma' Cat laughed**

**Wow her laugh was so amazing like summer rain.**

"**Oh ok"**

"**Yeah it's what the grandma on my old favorite TV show was called. So are you ready?"**

**Laughing Criss nodded his head yes, cat laughed then ask where they were going this time, criss said she could pick; she chuckled, grinned, and said "McDonalds".**

**`AN HOUR LATER~**

**Criss and Cat were walking Vegas eating cheeseburgers, telling jokes and stories on themselves.**

"**No way come on" criss gasped through laughter**

"**I swear I did" Cat said laughing**

"**Right into it, head first, No way, a tree?"**

"**No left, what other first, yes way, and OWW!"**

"**Alright alright I believe"**

"**Good because I don't LIE"**

"**Be careful your loyal is showing"**

**They looked at each other and busted out laughing; a little while later they stopped walking.**

"**What, something wrong?' Cat ask turning to look at criss**

"**No I just like stopping here sometimes."**

"**Here? Where's here?"**

"**Didn't you see burned alive?"**

"**Of course when you made yourself a human birthday candle for your mom's 70****th**** bir… oh this is where you did it."**

"**Yeah...your standing just about where I was when they lit me."**

"**Whoa…"Cat said taking a step back**

"**No no it's not a bad thing" Criss said pulling her back to the spot and him. "Hold on...stand…right…here" criss said planting Cat in the exact way he stood.**

"**Wow..." Cat mumbled to herself, but of course Criss heard her "what?"**

"**oh its nothing; you'd think I was crazy or something."**

"**No I wouldn't I'm the mindfreak; try me."**

"**ok…well I can…I can kind of feel it." She said in a rush**

"**What?" he said stepping close, too close, cat tried to move but she couldn't.**

"**I can feel this like warm sensation over my entire body, not necessarily like I've been Set a blaze, but more like when you hold your hand over a candle for a long time and it start to burn a little." She said sheepishly; she was worried he'd be mad but instead she found herself in the middle of the most wonderful feeling of her life to date I mean the fire sensation had been cool but this, this was way better….**


	9. touching base

"**Good night Cristopher." She whispered to his back as he walked into the elevator. She slides the key in the slot and as soon as it was green she hurried into her room. She leaned against the door until she was able to walk; she put her keys and phone on the bar she'd call T and the rest of the band later to tell them how dinner had went. T had been Cat's best friend since the summer before junior year they worked together at the country kitchen cat had worked there bout three months when T applied; she was chosen to teach T the ropes. They instantly became close cat walked into work and came face to a girl in a mafia hat, torn jeans, a matt hardy v1 t-shirt, and mindfreak jacket; Cat was wearing basically the same outfit minus the hat(which was in love with from the 1****st**** second) and a peroxwhy?gen t-shirt. The two had just fallen in sync talking about anything from clothes to hair to wrestling to music to food to culture to politics to anything really; T finally said the T was for Tina and she preferred T. Severally months into their friendship T said she was a wiccan and loved the supernatural; instead of Cat ditching her she welcome the wiccan and admitted the supernatural had always interested her. The two had become inseperable every since and the band was an added bonus.**

"**You better be picking that phone right back up to call me." Said a sweet jersey accent from behind cat making her jump 90ft into the air.**

"**Darn it T you scared the crap outta me; how'd you get in here anyway?"**

"**Got an extra key from down stairs when I heard you changed hotels"**

"**Why you and the gang are at the mirage"**

"**Yeah we all know; but we haven't seen you since check in and we have that brunch here tomorrow. Someone had to touch base with you. And for good reason I see" turning her head to the door. "So who was the lucky guy?" **

"**It ain't like that and even if it was you wouldn't believe me."**

"**Oh my god Cat don't play that I saw your face when you walked in; it's something now tell me before I go get the guys."**

"**Okay okay fine I'll tell you just don't tell the guys yet especially Charlie"**

"**What's so secret I can't tell my fiancée?"**

"**T?" cat questioned**

'**okay fine just tell me"**


End file.
